Dancing Dreams
by Littlemizzyx
Summary: Bella and Edward are two students, at the prestigious Marlyn school of the arts or MSA. When they find themselves falling for each other, both their lives change. Neither will act on their instincts, so can they figure it out, before it's too late. B/E x
1. The Showcase

**Bella**

As the evening drifted off into night, so did the audience. This was the final showcase, a production put together by the school, to show off all the hard work and effort we put into this school. All the lessons, performances, and exams, preparing us for this.

I couldn't believe that a year had already passed since I started at MSA, the Marilyn school of arts. I loved it, singing, acting and dancing – this was my life. Everything was there preparing me for my future. All I needed to do, was to perform my final piece to perfection, and could achieve this.

"Bella! You need to get ready, your on in 10".

I groaned as I heard this. Okay, I could do this. I knew the song off by heart, and all the dance steps. My only distraction, the only thing that could distract me from perfection was my dance partner. Edward Cullen.

He was the best dancer I had ever seen, and definitely had a successful future. But the most astounding thing was his voice. It was as if angels were singing from heaven, calling to the Gods. And his touch, it set my skin on fire. Electricity pulsed through me as his hands grazed my body. All this was in rehearsals, and this dance was one of the most intimate.

"Bella, get ready, your on after this".

**Edward**

I heard the call, and made my way to the stage. This was my last dance, and I couldn't wait to get on that stage.

I glanced across the stage at my partner. Bella Swan. She was the main reason, I couldn't wait for this. My heart leapt, as the names were read out for the pairings, at the first rehearsals. She

turned and smiled at me when our names were read out. I had always liked Bella, but just chose to just remain friends with her. But as we got closer, rehearsing the dance, I knew my feelings were changing.

"Unfortunately, we have come to the end of this years showcase, and as our last act, I would like to introduce Bella Swan and Edward Cullen".

I took that as my cue, and the music started up. Bella locked eyes with me across the stage, as she sauntered into the center,winking at me before turning to the audience.

"Ooh. It's kinda _hot_ in here". And with that she threw back her gown and kicked it to the side of the stage. My breathing hitched as I saw her outfit. A backless black dress, hugged her curves and shew off her amazing figure. It ended mid thigh, and you could see her fabulous creamy legs and black heels. Her dress was tied at the neck, and as the fabric skimmed her breasts, she was a picture of beauty.

_oh my,  
I just can't stop looking,  
the way you move like,  
that across the floor.  
that body looks kinda deadly,  
just slide on over,  
and let me see some more,_

She beckoned me onto the stage, and I walked towards her, as she swayed her hips, enticing me in.

_no its not going down like that,  
work a little harder boy,  
gotta make a good impression now,  
move up - get closer,  
what you waiting for,_

I grabbed her hands and twirled her around, running my hands down her sides, and pulling her closer.

**Bella**

I gasped as he walked onto the stage, a total God. He twirled me round, and took my hands as we danced to the music. I felt my skin burn, as his hands ran down my sides.

He opened his mouth to sing his verse,

_I'm gonna drive you crazy,  
the way I shake it baby,  
just bring your hip tell me hip,  
don't trip when I Whip you up,  
right up into a frenzy,  
get body to body can we,  
just do this hip to the hip,  
don't trip come and touch it's,  
hot - hot - hot._

I gasped once again, oh God, I was falling for him, he was no longer just my friend , because I wanted more. I needed more – and I was going to get it.


	2. AN

**Hi Guys,**

**Yeah I know, I hate Authors notes too. You can't wait for another chapter and then you get this !**

**Just thought you should know that I have set up a poll on my profile, to see if you want Bella and Edward to become a couple or leave to achieve their dreams. The story can only continue if I get enough votes. **

**Thank you to everyone who has added me to their favourites or story alert lists – it means a lot.**

**I love all you guys, so vote now !**

**Once the poll is closed, I'll remove this authors note.**

**Littlemizzyx **


	3. IMPORTANT ALERT !

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry, but there won't be an update until I get at least 10 reviews and a few more votes on my poll.**

**I know it's not the best plot or story for that matter, but NO reviews have been submitted ! **

**Even a few more would result in a update.**

**Thanks to anyone who put me on their alert list.**

**Love you guys,**

**Littlemizzyx **


End file.
